A New Beginning
by rhrshipper23
Summary: New Year's Eve 2005. Ron and Hermione are preparing to head on over to the Burrow for the big, family celebration and wind up getting a little side tracked by conversation and drinks. rating T for suggestive adult themes...nothing explicit


Hermione sat pensively near the fire sipping a cup of tea while she waited for Ron to arrive home from work. In the distance, she could hear the explosive sounds of fireworks being set off by some eager neighbors. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she noted with a frown that her husband was running later than usual.

"Holidays," she grumbled to herself. Whenever a holiday approached, the Auror Department would become inundated with requests and missions in response to a surge in dark wizard activity. Ron and Harry had been over two hours late the week before much to Molly's disappointment, who had insisted on holding dinner for them.

Hermione started a bit at the sound of apparition just outside their flat. Moments later, she heard a key jiggle in the lock and the door open. Why Ron had insisted on purchasing Muggle locksets for their home puzzled her to this day. Arthur had been completely intrigued by the intricate workings of the various sized pins and springs that the key manipulated into position in order to allow the cylinder to turn. In fact, he had spent the better part of the day taking their new lockset apart to understand just how everything worked. Hermione wasn't sure if her father-in-law properly reassembled the hardware after finding a few 'spare' parts on the floor. Luckily Ron had been able to purchase an exact replacement set, unbeknownst to his father and quickly installed it while Arthur was distracted by the garbage disposal in the kitchen.

"Hermione?"

"In here," she answered, smiling as Ron followed her voice and made his way into the living room. He removed his heavy cloak, draping it over the back of the couch. He toed off his shoes and settled onto the couch with a groan. Hermione tugged him closer, and he leaned gratefully against her, nuzzling his nose into the side of her neck and placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder. "Long day at the office?"

"Bloody awful," he replied. "Three raids before noon. The resulting paper work took up a good portion of the day. And you know how much I love paperwork." He paused in order to stifle a yawn. "Didn't even get to eat lunch until almost four."

Hermione brought her hand up to unruly ginger hair, sorting it into some semblance of order. "Sorry you had such a bad day."

"S'okay," he mumbled against her skin. "It's a whole lot better right now."

"Oh is it?" she teased. "Well I hate to spoil this moment for you, but your Mum's expecting us within the hour."

Ron lifted his head. "But I thought that we decided to stay in this year?"

Hermione shrugged. "I know," she said. "But it's going to be awfully hard to get everyone together next year. Ginny will be due by the end of the summer and I gather that Fleur won't be far behind. It'll be a nightmare between the toddlers and the babies for everyone to stay up to celebrate the New Year all under one roof."

"That's true."

"Bill was able to postpone his trip to Egypt until next week, so as far as I know, everyone will be there." She frowned a bit as Ron initial expression of surprise transformed into a pout. "What's the matter?"

Ron sighed. "Well in addition to feeling completely knackered right now, I was actually looking forward to a more 'private' celebration with my wife."

Hermione smiled widely, pushing Ron back against the couch and shifting over so that she straddled his lap. Leaning in, she indulged in a long kiss before pulling away with a quick, teasing nip to his bottom lip. "You mean something along the lines of that?"

"Mmm," he hummed, threading his hands into her bushy, chestnut curls. "Most definitely." He attempted to pull her closer, but she planted her hands against his chest to stop him. "We can always arrive a _bit_ late."

"Ronald," she laughed. "We'd wind up missing the whole celebration."

"Wouldn't be such a bad thing," he teased, running his fingertips across the back of her neck. "You. Me. That nice bottle of wine I brought back from Paris the other day. And our nice, cozy bed. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," Hermione answered immediately. But she had to squirm away when Ron leaned in to claim her lips again. "We can't," she insisted. "Not when everyone is making an effort to be there." She stood and allowed Ron to rise.

"Okay, okay you've made your point," he grumbled good naturedly. "I'll just take a quick shower to wake up a bit and we can leave." She stole one last kiss before turning to leave. "You could always help me in the shower, love…"

"Out," Hermione ordered, pointing at the doorway. She rolled her eyes as she made her way into the kitchen. She placed her tea cup in the sink then crossed over to the refrigerator and opened the door. Peering inside, she bypassed the bottle that Ron had spoken of and removed one that she had purchased herself earlier that day. She read the label and smiled to herself as she uncorked the bottle and poured out two glasses.

She tidied up, waiting for Ron to return, her mind a whirlwind of various thoughts and feelings. The wizarding world was celebrating its seventh New Year's Eve since the defeat of Voldemort. Her parents were contemplating moving back to Australia. Since recovering their memories, the Grangers had no recollection of the year they spend abroad. But there remained an almost unconscious urge to visit the country. After vacationing there the summer before last, they had fallen in love with the place and set in motion a plan to relocate after their retirement. The Weasleys had grown in both strength and number since they lost Fred in what was later known as the Battle of Hogwarts. Holidays were especially important to Molly and Arthur who longed to see their children and grandchildren together, their joyous reunions helping to temper their long standing grief.

"Nice and clean," Ron announced, stepping into the kitchen and disrupting Hermione's daydreaming. He was wearing a pair of tailored black trousers and a crisp, white linen button down shirt. Gathering her into his arms, Ron kissed his wife's cheek affectionately. "Ready to go?"

Giving him a grateful squeeze, Hermione nodded. She ran a fingertip across his stubbly chin. "You didn't shave."

Ron playfully bit the tip of her wayward finger. "I recall you once saying that you liked me a little rough around the edges," he reminded her.

"You're incorrigible," she admonished him.

"Remind me of that '_later_'," he responded, with a leer. He dodged out of the way as Hermione went to slap his arm. "I really, _really_ want to spend tonight with you alone."

"I know. I do too," Hermione answered honestly. "But it'll be somewhat hectic next year. Best we go now and get it over with. We can spend the whole morning in bed if you want." Ron moved closer and she put her finger up in warning. "_After _we ring in the New Year with your family."

Ron let out a piteous groan. "All this because Ginny and Fleur are pregnant again. And so close in time too," he said, remembering their announcements less than three weeks ago. "Interesting timing."

"Percy's wedding," Hermione replied, turning away to place clean dishes back in the cupboard. Ron looked at her in confusion. "Usually when members of the same family are pregnant in and around the same time, it can be traced back to some sort of celebration. Percy's wedding…well it just fits."

Ron couldn't help but grin. "Percy's wedding. Remember that, love?" He crossed over to where she stood, and hugged her from behind. "I couldn't wait to get you home," he whispered in her ear. "Thought I was going to splinch myself apparating because I couldn't concentrate."

"That's because all the blood had left your brain for parts south," she teased, flushing at the memory.

"I was tempted to take you back to my old room," he continued, his breath hot against her skin. "Glad I didn't though. Found out later on that it had been occupied at the time."

"By who?" Hermione asked, turning her head to look up at him.

Instead of answering, Ron leaned forward and kissed her. As the kiss progressed, he used his hands to gently turn her so that she was facing him. When they finally backed away, two sets of hands had found their way under layers of clothing onto overheated skin. "Are you sure that we have to go?"

Hermione took a steadying breath. "Unfortunately." She reached up to push reddish fringe out of Ron's impossibly blue eyes. She was close, so very close, to changing her mind about their plans. Especially when he was looking at her like _that._Just like he had the night of Percy's wedding.

It was a look that silently promised so much.

"We didn't even make it to the bed, did we?" she asked with a slightly embarrassed grin.

Ron chuckled. "We made it to the bed," he confirmed. "Eventually." He cleared his throat, in what Hermione recognized to be a nervous gesture. "That night was special."

"You have no idea," said Hermione, shaking her head. It had been their first time together in over three weeks. He and Harry had been on a training mission with new recruits under deep cover in Germany and hadn't been permitted to write or send messages of any kind. Initially everyone thought that they'd miss the wedding altogether, but replacement Aurors had been transferred in the nick of time to allow Ron and Harry to arrive at the Burrow just as Percy and Audrey were exchanging their vows. It had been the longest separation that they faced since their marriage and he and Hermione were eager to spend some quality alone time together; A most difficult prospect to accomplish when celebrating a wedding with a garden full of friends and family.

"It was Harry and Ginny," said Ron. "Upstairs in my room that night," he clarified, wincing a bit at the thought of his sister and best mate being intimate. "Guess they were just as anxious to be together as we were." He chuckled. "Unfortunately for them, George and Angelina had a similar idea."

"They didn't!" Hermione gasped.

Ron nodded cheerfully. "Harry looked so embarrassed the following week at Sunday dinner that I managed to get the story from him at work the next day." He paused. "Bet you're glad that we waited until we got home."

"Definitely." She reached over and handed him one of the glasses that she set aside, taking the other for herself. "Before we head on over, I figured that we'd make a toast first."

Ron looked at her curiously for a moment, before shrugging. "Ok. What should we toast to?"

Hermione took his free hand in her own. "To a new beginning?" she suggested.

Ron smirked. "How appropriate for a New Year's Eve toast." Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Okay…that's fine, love." He raised his glass "To a new beginning."

"To a new beginning," Hermione repeated, touching her glass to his before bringing it up to her mouth to drink.

Ron nearly choked on his first swallow, eyeing the glass with evident surprise and confusion. "Hermione…what in the world is _this_?"

Hermione smiled slightly. "It's sparkling cider."

"Cider?" He scratched his head. "But what about the wine that I brought back."

"It's in the refrigerator," she told him.

"Then why are we drinking this?" he asked. "I thought the one that I bought was your favorite."

"It is," she assured him. She placed their glasses on the counter, and then walked back over to where Ron stood. She took a deep breath, reaching out to grasp his hands before looking up at him. "It is my favorite, Ron. But…I can't drink it."

"Is it bad or something?" He asked, concerned. "If it is, I'll bring it back and get another. The shopkeeper …"

"It's fine," she interrupted, tightening her hold. "It's just that I _shouldn't _drink it."

Ron searched her eyes for a long moment. "But why can't you have it? I mean the only reason why you shouldn't…" His voice suddenly failed him. "'Mione?" His breath caught in his throat as Hermione nodded her head slightly. "You're…I…" He swallowed hard as tears came unbidden to his eyes, blurring his vision of her. "We're…"

"Going to have a baby," she finished for him, tears brimming in her own eyes. She bit her bottom lip nervously as he stared at her in shock. "Is…is that okay?"

"Okay?" He repeated dumbly.

"Ron, I…" The rest of her sentence was cut off as Ron swooped down and kissed her with a passion that left her clutching at his shoulders helplessly as he pulled her impossibly close and lifted her off her feet. They swayed on the spot, in a kiss not so different from the very first that they shared years before in the Room of Requirement. Only there wasn't any one present to hurrying them along this time so it lasted and lasted until finally Ron pulled back to look her in the eyes. "A baby," he whispered, in a hoarse voice. His eyes drifted down to her stomach and he reverently placed his hand against her. "We're going to be parents?"

Hermione covered his hand with her own. "Like I said," she uttered softly, "Percy's wedding."

Ron pulled her into another hug and rested his forehead against hers. "Remind me to congratulate him yet again," he said. He reached up with slightly shaking hands and wiped their mingled tears from her cheeks.

"So you're happy?" Hermione dared to ask.

"There aren't words for how happy I am, love," he told her. "You're pregnant…this is what you want, isn't it? I know that you've just settled into your new job at the Ministry and I wouldn't want…"

"Of course it is," she interrupted gently, placing her finger against his lips to quiet him. "Nothing is more important to me than starting a family with you."

"A bunch of bushy, ginger haired kids running around," Ron mused. "Sounds perfect."

"A bunch, eh?" Ron opened his mouth to reply but she stopped him with a kiss. "A bunch of Weasley kids sounds lovely."

"A whole quidditch team worth," he added with a devious glint.

"Not so fast stud," Hermione giggled. "Let's take it one at a time, okay?"

"Sure thing," Ron agreed. His gazed soften as he brought his lips to hers once more. "I want you," he rasped against her open mouth.

She groaned in sheer anticipation at his low, husky tone. "I want you, too. But first we have to go to the Burrow." She couldn't help but moan at the touch of his tongue sweeping across her bottom lip. "Just until the clock strikes twelve. Then we can come back here and stay up the whole night long."

Ron pulled back sharply, a horrified expression set on his face. "Absolutely not! You need your sleep." He stepped back and started to tuck his shirt back into his trousers. "You can't be up all hours of the night. It's not good for the baby."

Hermione giggled helplessly at his sudden transformation from wanton lover to concerned father-to-be. "That's incredibly sweet, Ron, but I'm pretty sure that one sleepless night isn't going to do me any harm." She paused as she helped him straighten his collar. "Besides I have the day off tomorrow so I can stay in bed all day long if I want."

"I'll call in sick tomorrow," Ron decided. "That way we can spend the whole day together."

"In bed you mean," Hermione added. Ron nodded enthusiastically. "Shirking off your responsibilities to laze around all day," she tutted.

"I can guarantee that I won't be lazy at all," Ron said, lifting an eyebrow. "In fact, I'll be awfully busy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Definitely," he said. "I'll be seeing to all of my wife's _needs_."

"I've heard that pregnant women can become awfully needy at times," Hermione replied.

"Not to worry, love," he assured her, winking. "I'm up for the job."

"I'm sure you are," she teased as she grasped his hand and pulled him away from the kitchen and back towards the fireplace in the living room.

"Should we tell everyone tonight?" Ron asked as he gathered a handful of floo powder from the pot on the mantle.

"If we do, we'll never make it out of there on time," Hermione told him. "Best we keep it to ourselves until dinner tomorrow night." They settled under the hearth together and Hermione wrapped her arm tightly around his waist. "And who knows? Perhaps while everyone is outside watching George's fireworks display, you and I can take a tour of your old bedroom. For old times' sake."

"I like how you think, Mrs. Weasley." Ron declared, throwing the white powder to the ground. "The Burrow!" The happy couple disappeared in a burst of green flames, Ron's arm wrapped protectively around his Hermione's stomach, ready to greet the New Year with friends, family and the promise of a new beginning.


End file.
